


The Birthday of a Queen

by RyanoftheAbyss



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: April 23rd, F/M, Happy Birthday Makoto Niijima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanoftheAbyss/pseuds/RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: Makoto's past few birthdays have been strained and sorrowful. Having lost her father, such a day was no longer joyous to her. But a year later, she discovers that time heals many wounds. And there are those who want to celebrate her birth to the fullest.





	The Birthday of a Queen

April 23rd. For most, the day was but another Saturday; a time to go about their business as per the norm. But for a particular young woman, it was something else entirely. The reason? Simple.  
  
It was Makoto Niijima's 18th birthday.   
  
High schoolers would usually be pretty enthusiastic for their birthdays to finally roll around. Makoto, however, was not one of those individuals. A plethora of reasons before her resulting in having little cause to celebrate.  
  
The most substantial being that she simply had no one to celebrate with. She didn't really have any close friends ever since she started focusing solely on her studies. Not wanting to be a burden on Sae and instead do as asked; to do nothing but study and grow in order to get into a good college. She had to do right by her sister after all.  
  
Speaking of Sae... Another reason as to why celebrating wasn't that appealing. Not even her own sister seemed interested in celebrating it. Sae having texted her early on in the morning stating she'd be out all night for work. When Makoto tried to talk to the older Niijima about it being her birthday, the response received left a great pain in the teen's heart.  
  
"I'm sorry Makoto, but work comes first. Perhaps another time."  
  
That alone left Makoto feeling rather dejected. Deep down she knew sis only said this due to her intense workload, but the pain from those words was still all too real. Well aware that "another time" was unlikely to ever come. After a few moments though the teen decided to shake it off and focus instead on the remaining school work. A few hours remained before it was time to head home after all.  
  
The rest of the day was a bit of a blur after that. Barely able to recall any classes or afterschool work. Nor did she really care. While Makoto prided herself on the various academic successes earned... today was just not a day to think about them. Thus she simply worked in autopilot; doing what had to be done until finally leaving for the day.  
  
Not caring about the rumors of Sakamoto and that criminal exchange student. Not caring about Mr. Kamoshida apparently going on leave. Not caring about all the madness at Shujin... Part of her knew that deep down, all attention should have fallen onto fellow peers.  
  
But the truth was she just wanted to go home. Normally the afternoon would be spent in the library or such, but not today. Though a small part of her mind wondered about that strange boy who would sit at her table at times. Would he notice the absence?   
  
Not that it mattered. Just another underclassman who knew nothing about her.  
  
Thus after what felt like a void of nothingness that could barely be called a day, Makoto made her way home. Leaving Shujin behind in the hopes of letting today go. Legs moving on autopilot in an attempt to arrive at the proper destination... only to stop upon noticing a certain little shop; one passed by every now and then depending on the route taken home. One thing, in particular, catching the teens eye before finally deciding to step in.  
  
It was a short train ride afterward that Makoto arrived home. Echoing a soft "I'm home" only to remember that Sae wasn't going to be there at all. Meaning she'd be by herself. Again. On her birthday. Again. A frown forming on the youth's lips before shaking her head.  
_  
'Maybe Sae's thinking is right. I'm too old to be feeling down about these kinds of things. Might as well simply eat dinner and head to bed.'_  She convinced herself before moving to do so. Deciding to make something light to eat; having thought to treat herself due to it being a birthday but realized that was foolish. She was a young adult and had to start acting like it. Which meant birthdays were just another day.  
  
Thus she did just that. Preparing a small dinner that was eaten all alone. Though with Sae being out she decided to put on some of her favorite yakuza movies in the living room at least; Sae never letting her do so while around the house. The latter having quite the distaste for such movies and disapproved of Makoto watching them.  
  
But Sae was out for the night right? What was the harm? Besides, it would get her mind off of these silly thoughts that kept popping up. Makoto watching her favorite ones back to back without saying a word. Letting thoughts drift onto the movies themselves and nothing more.  
  
As with all good things, time passed far too quickly for Makoto's liking. Soon realizing how late it was. The brunette frowning upon the last of the trilogy movies coming to a close and the credits rolling. Meaning that was it for the night. Dinner was eaten and movies were done...  
  
That was when the memory of what was done a few hours prior popped back up. The little pitstop made right before coming home. With a sigh, Makoto stood up before making the preparations. Heading to the kitchen and setting everything up.  
  
"Dad... I know it's been three years but... I still want to keep this going at least." Makoto mumbled to herself a short time later. The brunette at the dinner table with a particular item sitting in front of her. A cupcake with a single lit candle on it.  
  
It was a tradition her father had done for Makoto every year. The man was always so busy with work that they could rarely find time to sit down for certain celebrations. But he ALWAYS ensured that Makoto would wake up on her birthday with a cupcake and a candle before singing happy birthday. It was a simple sign of love.  
  
And it was one thing Makoto would not let go. Even if Sae dismissed it all, that didn't matter. Makoto would honor the memory of her father each and every day. That included this tradition.   
  
Yet the longer Makoto looked at the cupcake, the worse it hurt to think about. Three years since dad died. Three years since their world was destroyed by a freak accident. To think someone so strong and brave could be taken out so easily... It was just painful to think about. Every day she wished that somehow he'd walk through that front door and fix everything like he always did years ago... Yet Makoto knew that was nothing but a fantasy.  
  
Her father was gone. Her sister distanced herself more and more each day. She had no real friends to talk to. She was... utterly alone. A young woman celebrating her 18th birthday alone in a quiet house without another soul. Even if she was told that it was foolish to think about... the pain didn't go away.   
  
"Happy birthday to you..."  
  
Her voice trembled as she began to softly sing.  
  
"Happy birthday... to... you..."  
  
Hands shook in genuine pain. Eyes burning as tears welled up with no means of stopping them. The memory of her past birthdays playing on repeat. The joyous times with her father and Sae... Memories that would never happen ever again...  
  
"Happy birthday... dear... Makoto..."  
  
Until the tears finally fell down both cheeks. The sorrow of how lonely she was being too much to bear.  
  
No father. No sister. No friends. Just her studies and nothing else on her 18th birthday...  
  
"Happy birthday to you..."

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.  
  
The sound of an alarm going off was the first thing Makoto heard that morning. The brunette letting out a soft groan at the noise before realizing what it was. With a tired motion, she forced herself to sit up and hit said alarm; letting the covers shift off before stretching a bit. Taking note of a few tears welled up in the corner of both eyes.  
  
_'That was... an unpleasant dream.'_  Makoto thought while wiping the tears away. Realizing rather quickly that said dream was more of a memory from last year prior. The time before she became a Phantom Thief. Not enjoying the memory about how lonely it felt during those times even if never admitting it aloud.   
  
It wasn't often such she would have such memories as dreams. Why did that one play in her mind like that? It left Makoto grumbling a bit in annoyance... before there was a knock at the bedroom door.  
_  
'That's strange... sis should still be sleeping right?'_  Makoto thought to herself- forgetting to turn her alarm off the night prior- before the door was knocked on again. "O-one moment. I'm coming." Makoto stated before forcing herself to get up. Having to stretch out her back mid walk before reaching the door. Quick to open it while rubbing both eyes; in turn blocking her vision for a moment. "Good morning sis."  
  
"Those are some cute pajamas Makoto."  
  
Instant stop. The tiredness Makoto felt all but vanishing in a flash as a familiar voice filled her ears. Pulling her hand away from both eyes only to be greeted by a pair of grayish ones. Eyes she knew far too well.  
  
"R-Ren!?" Makoto cried out at the sight. Opening the door not to her older sister, but instead to her loving boyfriend. The same one that had left last month back home much to her and the other's sorrow. Yet here he was. Standing in front of her bedroom door dressed in casual wear.   
  
That was when something clicked. Makoto remembering the words Ren just spoke. About her... pajamas. The limited edition Buchimaru t-shirt and shorts... The same ones that Ren was now staring at.  
  
In a panic, Makoto slammed the door shut much to Ren's surprise. The young woman's face erupting into a soft flush before leaning her back against the door. Only to hear a few more knocks and chuckles.  
  
"Is this about the pajamas? Because I do honestly find them quite adorable~" Ren teased in his usual manner. Not helping at all with Makoto's intense embarrassment at the situation. "Come on Makoto, I've seen you in a bikini before, so this isn't that bad. Though the panda faces are quite cute~"  
  
"Ooooh... stop it..." Makoto moaned while still leaned back against the door. Well aware of Ren teasing the hell out of her as always. The boy always somehow finding just the right buttons to press in order to turn the girl into a flustered mess. Even the bikini comment alone made her cheeks flush harder.  
  
After a moment or so, Makoto knew what was about to happen. He was either going to ask her to open the door, or lockpick said door, state it was now open, and ask her to open it anyway. Since Makoto understood Ren wouldn't force himself into the room like that. But...  
  
"Makoto?"  
  
"J-just give me one moment please." She finally replied before moving about her room. Quick to change into SOMETHING else besides her Buchimaru pajamas. He already had enough fuel from just a glance at them, and she didn't need to give the boy more power with it. Thus she decided on a simple large baggy t-shirt and some plain patternless sweatpants before sighing.  
  
Unconsciously the girl adjusted herself a bit before moving to the door. Trying to make sure her bedhead wasn't too horrible before realizing Ren was going to grow impatient. Thus with a nod she reapproached the door and slowly opened it... greeted once again to the sight of her boyfriend smiling at her. Expression rather cheery upon seeing her.  
  
"Ah, the Queen returns." Ren started before chuckling. "And in one of my shirts no less. Truly, a wonderous morning it is for this humble Joker~"  
  
Again Makoto's cheeks erupted into an intense flush. Had she seriously put on the shirt Ren gave her instead of her own?! Granted she wore it around the house pretty often but still! Was she REALLY that out of it this morning to give the boy more ammo like this!? Makoto about to stutter out a reply to try and fix her disadvantage, but Ren took hold before she could. Gently raising a hand and cupping the brunette's cheek. "I tease I tease." He said before moving forward and pressing a soft kiss against her other cheek. "Good morning my love."  
  
"G-good morning Ren..." Makoto managed to reply even as she continued to blush. Letting the boy step back for a moment before continuing her thoughts. "Forgive me for asking in case this sounds rude, but... what are you doing here?" She had to ask. Questioning why in the world her boyfriend was here of all places. Only for the boy to look slightly hurt by those words.  
  
"What? Can a boyfriend not greet his love on such a special day?" He asked with feigned hurt in his voice. Makoto going wide-eyed while spouting out apologies and saying things such as "y-you're mistaken!" Only to notice the way Ren's lips curled into a smirk.  
  
At that the brunette couldn't help but groan and pout at her beau. Able to realize quickly that he was playing around and not hurt in the slightest. How he always managed to get her like this remained a mystery to this day. But she had to keep it together. "Ren..."  
  
"Alright alright. I'll stop." He said with a soft chuckle. "Before I answer that question of yours, a question for you. Have you any idea what today is?" Ren asked with a raised brow. The brunette before him blinking a few times before thinking it over. The fact that she didn't know right away was more than enough for Ren. "Sweetheart, perhaps you should check your phone real quick."  
  
Her phone? What an odd thing to request. Did Ren perhaps text earlier and state that he'd be heading over like this? Granted the device was likely still on silent mode which meant no sound would escape it, but still. If that was the text though, why would the boy ask her to check it now? He was already here after all.   
  
Seeing that Ren was waiting patiently meant Makoto should probably do as asked. Figuring the answer to some of these questions could possibly be acknowledged upon seeing what was up with the request. Thus she did as asked, made her way back into the room, and approached the phone sitting on the small white table in the middle of the floor.  
  
Upon picking up the device, it was clear to see right away that there wasn't one, but several missed messages from but a short time ago. Makoto blinking in surprise at this while wondering what was up. From the looks of it a majority of them were posted in the main group chat. Makoto taking a moment to read each one carefully.  
  
**A: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAKOTO!"  
  
R: "Happy birthday Queen! Shit I keep forgettin' you're the oldest of us! Ain't it wild?!"  
  
F: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY QUEEN!"  
  
Y: "Truly a joyous day. Many birthday wishes Makoto."  
  
H: "Happy birthday Mako-chan! Oh! Mona-chan says happy birthday too! He's with me at the moment!"**  
  
From there the texts went on to ask how she felt, what her favorite foods were, so on and so forth. Some of the questions seemed rather strange but that wasn't her focus. It was the simple fact of what all these texts had in common.  
  
They were saying happy birthday to her. Her birthday was on April 23rd. TODAY was April 23rd according to the date on the phone. Meaning...  
  
"I-it's my birthday?" Makoto asked in earnest surprise. Having completely forgotten due to all the recent university matters and such. Things had been rather hectic resulting in overlooking a few minor things here and there. But to forget her own birthday was... not too surprising honestly. Last year wasn't that great of a birthday nor were the two prior. Perhaps forgetting about it was just an easier way of dealing with disappointment.  
  
Upon stating the question aloud however, it resulted in a chuckle from the male in the doorway. Makoto turning only to watch Ren walk in with that same smile on his face. "Somewhat figured you'd forget all about it. You're also so damn dedicated to your work after all. Whether it's Phantom Thieving or just university." Ren teased before stepping forward and kissing her on the forehead. "Happy birthday Makoto. Had to be sure I was the first to say it in person~" He said which only resulted in Makoto feeling more bashful.  
  
It felt strange. Over the past few years the idea of this day was just something not worth thinking about. No one would seemingly acknowledge it- not even her peers. Yet here she was. Waking up to multiple messages from her friends wishing her a happy birthday, and the love of her life actually appearing at the door as she awoke.  
  
Though that raised a ton of questions yet to be answered.  
  
"I-I see. Thank you Ren... but you still haven't answered my question. What are you doing here?"  
  
"...Wishing you a happy bi-"  
  
"Not that. Weren't you already settled back home? Why aren't you over there? Why aren't you in school for that matter?" She had to ask as it WAS a weekday. Meaning classes were still going right? She hadn't been out of high school for that long to think it would change so drastically.   
  
The questions were met again with a chuckle. One that Makoto knew all too well. Ren had done something... Before she could ask what, he continued on. "Well, here's the thing. I sort of, kind of, chose to cut class." Makoto immediately tensed up at that. Eyes going wide even as the boy continued speaking. "Decided last week that I should be here and not back home for your birthday. It's just not the same to celebrate the date our Queen was born without being here in person."  
  
"B-but Ren! School is-"  
  
"Not as important as you. Besides, I was running circles around my classmates back home. Came with studying with you and everyone else. Turns out studying with you guys resulted in me KINDA being way smarter than most of those back home." He said with clear pride in tone. "Besides it's not that big a deal. All I did was decide to jump on a train yesterday morning, ride back here, hold up at Leblanc for the night and then head over here. No big."  
  
"W-WHAT?! You've been here since yesterday?! W-why didn't you tell me?!"  
  
"Because that would spoil the surprise? You know me Makoto.  Gotta always expect the unexpected~" Ren replied which left Makoto's jaw dropped. The fact that her boyfriend was in town for the last day or so and hadn't said a word to her was surprising to say the least.  
  
Though that did explain a few things. She had tried to video chat with him the previous day but apparently, he wasn't by his home computer all day. Likely presuming that if they had spoken via video Makoto would have been able to tell that the background wasn't his room back home. Meaning he tricked her. But why? Just to be able to greet her at the door this morning? That seemed a little much...  
  
"By the way, you should probably start getting dressed. The limo will be here in around an hour or so."  
  
Makoto blinked. Face one of confusion at Ren's sudden statement. "Huh...? Limo? Ren what are you-"  
  
"Oh right. Forgot to mention. Haru's sending her limo driver to pick us both up and then head over to her place." Again Makoto blinked. Just what was Ren talking about? Limo driver? Haru's place? Where was this coming from?   
  
Realizing that there was clearly more to Ren being here than she first thought. The boy always one to come up with plans that usually ended with Makoto blushing or surprised as hell. Usually both. "Ren... what are you talking about...?"  
  
"Oh right. Forgot to mention. We'll be heading to Haru to meet up with the others. They should be done with the preparations by the time we get the-"  
  
"Time out!" Makoto finally shouted to stop him flat. "Preparations?! Haru's house? Ren what in the world are you talking about? Why would we be heading to Haru's house at this time? And the others are there? Why aren't they in school themselves?!"  
  
"They cut as well."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Ren lifted five fingers and lowered them one by one as he accounted for each of their fellow thieves. "Spoke to Miss Sakamoto and she agreed to Ryuji cutting when we mentioned you helped him pass his tests last year. Ann said she had an important photo shoot for her job and the school excused her."  
  
Two fingers down. Three to go. "Yusuke used an upcoming project deadline to skip his classes today. Haru simply excused herself since her university stuff is still in progress."  
  
One finger left. And one that surprised Makoto the most. "And I had Tae write a doctor's note to get Futaba out of classes for the day-"  
  
"W-what?!?! Ren she could get in serious trouble fo-" Makoto was silenced as Ren pressed a finger against her lips. The latter blinking at this before Ren smirked. The one that always read,  _"I took care of it. Don't you worry."  
  
_All of this... Everything Ren stated was too much to handle. Every single one of their friends simply decided to cut class and have a get-together? This was insane! How in the world did they think this was possibly a good idea?! They could all get into serious trouble if someone figured it out! Hell Sae alone would-  
  
That was when something clicked. How exactly did Ren get into her house...? Granted the boy could probably lockpick his way in... but that wasn't something Ren would do. Especially if Sae were to catch him. Meaning Sae had... let him in...? "Ren... Where's my sister?"  
  
The question seemed to resonate well with Ren as he smirked again... How many times was that now? "Sae-san? Oh right. She's actually at Haru's at the moment. Turns out she's only letting us do this if we have supervision early on. Left me here to get you ready." Those words were enough to make Makoto go lightheaded. Eyes wide as dinner plates and jaw dropped as far as could be.  
  
Impossible. The only word that could describe what Ren was saying. There was no way in hell that Sae would eagerly just allow all of them to cut classes. Let alone allow the two of them to stay here ALONE like this! Sae was more than aware that Ren was her boyfriend... Did she trust him that much...? Makoto would have accused Ren as lying but could tell the boy was quite serious even through that smirk. Everything about this getting to the point that it felt as though her brain was going to explode from overloading.   
  
"W-why would you all...?"  
  
"To celebrate our Queen's 19th birthday of course~"   
  
The answer was said so plainly that it left Makoto dumbfounded. Red eyes locking with gray upon Ren's smile shifting from flirty and mischevious to purely sincere. "Truth is Makoto, we couldn't celebrate your birthday last year since one, we didn't actually know you yet and two, we were dealing with the bullshit of Kamoshida," Ren explained. "But we're changing that this year. From this day forward we'll be celebrating EVERYONE'S birthdays to the fullest. And that includes our Queen's."  
  
"B-but-"  
  
"No buts. Sorry Makoto but this is non-negotiable. Now you can either cooperate and get ready to head out, or I'll simply have to carry you out myself. Pajamas and all." The glare given to the boy read  _"you wouldn't dare"_  to which it was returned with one that responded  _"try me."  
  
_The two glared at one another for a good solid minute until finally Makoto caved. The brunette sighing ever so softly before shaking her head. "You're unbelievable..."  
  
"And you're worth it. Besides it's not like you have class today anyway yourself, right?" Makoto nodded in response to the question; her Monday classes always occurring bi-weekly. "Now hurry it up. I'll wait in the living room while you get everything settled. Besides, it's just a small gathering of us all at Haru's. Not that big a deal right?" Ren asked to which Makoto cautiously nodded. Finding the notion not too insane to think about, thus she complied.   
  
The two were quick to exchange a kiss before Ren moved to leave the room. But not without a few certain words of course. "And I'm overjoyed to see you again so soon~"  
  
"M-me too... I-I mean to see you! Oooh! Just go to the living room already!" Makoto roared before pushing him a bit. Ren quick to take the hint and chuckle before doing just that; letting Makoto have some time to herself to prep for the day.  
  
Not that it really mattered. Ren had neglected to state the actual factors of what today would entail. So any preparations made were simply going to be overwritten later that night. Ren quick to open up the separate chat window that held everyone within it minus Makoto. Typing out a few words to get the conversation going.  
  
**"The Queen preps for departure. Is everything set?"**  
  
**R: "Dude there you are! We were starting to worry Makoto killed ya or somethin'!"**  
  
**F: "We totally got everything set! Sojiro even said he was gonna blend his best coffee for us tonight!"**  
  
**Y: "It is quite the feat we have accomplished this without our advisor knowing. Are we sure she has not caught wind of our plans?"**  
  
**A: "Oh we TOTALLY got this! You told her we're just getting together for a small thing right?"**  
  
**"That I did."**  
  
**A: "Perfect. I got the dresses and suits all ready to go."  
  
F: "Ann has a lot of battle preparations... So many bottles..."  
****  
R: "Man do I gotta wear a suit...?"**

 **H: "I am sure you will look quite lovely in it Ryuji-kun. And Ren-kun, we have acquired the theater all to ourselves for this evening after dinner. Would you like to go over the movie list with me once more before we proceed?"  
**  
**"Sure thing Haru."**  
  
**F: "We have a whole movie theater to ourselves... That means my present is perfect!"**  
  
**Y: "The perfect present? My that is quite the claim."**  
  
**F: "Ugh! Shut it Inari! Like you got her anything better than what I got!"**  
  
**Y: "In fact I have. With my variable skills I-"**  
  
**H: "Everyone please. Let us stay the talk of presents for the time being shall we? Mako-chan has yet to even arrive. Ren-kun, Mona-chan wanted me to tell you to continue with the charade for a bit. We shall be sure to surprise Mako-chan by the end of this night!"**  
  
**R: "Hell yeah! She won't know what hit her once we're through!"**  
  
**A: "You make it sound like we're gonna jump her or something..."**  
  
**Y: "How intriguing. A battle of Makoto vs. Ryuji would make for quite the entertaining birthday scenario."**  
  
**R: "Are you for real!? Makoto would whoop my ass!"**  
  
**Y: "Would you perhaps allow us to view such a fierce battle? I am sure to find great inspiration from it, along with allowing Makoto a chance to use her aikido today. A win-win if I do say so myself."**  
  
**R: "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED?!"**  
  
**H: "Mona-chan said we should do it."**  
  
**R: "SHUT IT YOU DAMN CAT!"**  
  
**A: "Uuugh! Knock it off!"**  
  
**F: "Weirdo Inari..."**  
  
**Y: "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WEIRDO?!"**  
  
The rest of the chat seemed to devolve into arguments and silly antics as per the norm. Everything looking as though it was going smoothly on the other's ends. Ren taking a moment to remember how this all went down.  
  
The truth of the matter was that the group had been planning this for over a month. Upon realizing they missed Makoto's birthday last year they felt it was necessary to get everything right for their first time celebrating such an event as a group. Ren having spoken to Sae about all of Makoto's past birthdays to try and get some ideas.  
  
That was when he learned it all. How Sae had completely disregarded her sister's birthday last year due to working overtime with the mental shutdown cases. She had said some dismissive things to the poor girl. Sae had hoped that perhaps Makoto found some means of passing the day by without heartache, but was well aware of how unlikely that was. Which was why Sae wanted to make amends. To make this birthday better than all the past ones.  
  
Hence how Sae ended up a part of the planning process. At first venomously against the idea of letting everyone skip school, but some guilt tripping on Futaba, Haru, and Ren's part resulted in the woman caving. Stating that they'd have to make up for the time lost or else.  
  
It was thanks to her intel that they formulated the perfect birthday plan. Starting off with a simple gathering at Haru's place for presents. Soon to follow with everyone getting dressed up and heading to a fancy dinner thanks in part to some favors Sae was owed via a few former clients. Which would be accompanied by a marathon screen of Makoto's favorite movie series "Like a Dragon" parts 1 through 3 in a private screening all for themselves.  
  
Turns out Haru's company had some ties to one of the movie theaters making it a piece of cake to rent one of them out for the night. The perfect way to end the party. Though he WAS planning on taking her out for a stroll together afterward of course. Just the two of them. That way he could give her his present.   
  
A special necklace custom ordered from a place called Daidara Metalworks in Inaba. Having heard of their work from someone he had met recently and was not disappointed at all with the results. The charm shaped identical to Queen's mask; a small reminder of their time battling evil as Phantom Thieves. Though that wasn't the only gift. The second was another custom order; this one from a little place Tatsumi Textiles in the same area. Said item a custom made, one of a kind Buchimaru plush toy. One of a kind.  
  
Ren felt positive that Makoto would enjoy both of these gifts without a doubt. He had spent so much time prepping for this after all; to ensure his girlfriend had the greatest birthday of her life. But first... there was something he had to do.

* * *

"To think he'd go this far... unbelievable..." Makoto couldn't help but mumble while she finished getting ready. Settling for her more casual wear rather than anything extravagant. Even if this was for her birthday, there was no reason to get all fancied up right?   
  
Still... The fact that she'd be celebrating today with loved ones for the first time in years felt nice. Wonderful really. Her sister, boyfriend, the entire team, and likely Sojiro as well if Futaba was there. Everything about it brought nothing but pure delight to her chest.  
  
Even if they were all cutting class...  
  
Not like there was anything that could be done about it at this point. Instead it was better to simply go along with it and let the day play out. With that in mind the young brunette exited the bathroom to meet Ren in the living room. Hoping the boy hadn't done anything silly while she was busy.  
  
It was easy to find the boy standing by the kitchen counter. "Sorry that took so long. I'm ready to go whenever you are."   
  
Ren in response nodded before staying silent for a bit. Makoto wondering what was up and moved to ask. Only to be interrupted right before the words could leave her mouth. "Just one thing before we go. I... might be overstepping with this but..."  
  
Makoto wanted to inquire what was meant by that only to learn of it upon Ren turning. The sight of what the youth held left Makoto absolutely breathless.  
  
A single cupcake sitting on a plate. With one lit candle in the middle. The same thing her father would do every birthday morning before he passed away. The traditions that Makoto refused to let die no matter what. Ren although seemed a little uncomfortable holding the plate and frowning. "Sae-san told me about how your father would do this every year. And I know I'm not the same as him... but I just wanted to honor his memory and traditions for your birthday is all."  
  
Stunned. Bewildered. And most importantly, grateful. These were but a few of the emotions that racked through Makoto's body upon seeing this small gesture. To go out of his way to ensure her father's tradition was still remembered...  
  
Before Makoto could even think it over she rushed to Ren and kissed him on the lips. Ren unconsciously moving the plate out of her way- holding it out at arm's length- before kissing back. Once pulling apart Makoto said, "I love you so much Ren. Thank you... just... thank you."   
  
"No need. Now make a wish."  
  
As the cupcake was held in front of her, Makoto couldn't help but smile. Tears welling in both eyes that were swiftly wiped away by Ren's free hand. Mind wandering for a moment about all that transpired over the past hour alone.  
  
Waking up to Ren wishing her a happy birthday. Receiving multiple birthday wishes from the others. Learning they had all cut classes simply to celebrate today. Learning that even Sae was a part of all this. Makoto's heart could only swell as Ren began to softly sing.  
  
"Happy birthday to you."  
  
Tears of joy continued to form as a smile stained the girl's lips.  
  
"Happy birthday to you."  
  
To blow out the candle would be in turn making a wish. Something she desired more than anything.  
  
"Happy birthday, dear Makoto~"  
  
What could she ask for though? She had wonderful friends. The strained relationship between the two Niijima sisters was mending in a way Makoto couldn't have imagined a year prior. And she had a loving boyfriend who traveled several hours by train simply to celebrate the day she was born.  
  
_'Father... If you're watching over me from up there... know that I'm okay. And thank you every year for this. I'll never forget you...'_  
  
Even as those thoughts played in her head, Makoto could only wish for one thing. That this wonderful life would continue to grow and flourish; with everyone at her side always.  
  
"Happy birthday to you~"  
  
With that the candle was blown out and the two made their way out. Makoto none the wiser of what the rest of the day was set to entail.  
  
A night of many gifts, fancy dresses, a glorious dinner, and a movie night unlike any she had ever experienced. All of it ending with Ren gifting her items that left her a crying smiling mess.  
  
Simply put, it was the best birthday she had in years. And one that Makto would likely never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Makoto's birthday. A story about the past one prior to meeting the Thieves, and a set up for her next. Truth be told this story was going to be MUCH longer, but I felt it was necessary to cut it down for the time being.
> 
> If enough people are interested I might write out the actual events of the party at a later date. If not, I feel this is a good place to stop for the time being. 
> 
> Thank you all again for taking the time to read. Please let me know what you think below, and have a wonderful day. Happy Birthday to Makoto Niijima.


End file.
